Imperturbable Serenity
by Athena Leigh
Summary: The beginning of QuiGon's story. Fifth part up! New friends, new rooms, and a walk in the park, not to mention troublesome Masters, impatient Padawans, and lots of little ones.
1. Cub

author's note: Well, here is the first part of many, I hope, a prologue as it were. I don't know when there will be more, but I promise there will be some, eventually. I still have to work it all out, and there might be changes to this, but for now this is how it goes.  
  
Imperturbable Serenity  
*Cub*  
  
Kalaya watched the couple in front of her. This was her first "adoption" of a Force-sensitive infant, as it had become known, but it felt to her more like a kidnapping. Tal-Nin and Mir-La Jinn had volunteered their son to meet his destiny with the Jedi, but there was still reluctance and great sadness at this moment. Kalaya waited for the parents to say their good-byes to their only child.  
  
"Knight Segun, please take him now, before we change our minds," Mir-La said. Kalaya nodded and took the baby from his mother.  
  
"We will take good care of him, you have my word."  
  
The three adults looked down at the now bawling bundle. His parents tried to hush him and Kalaya rocked him, but he would not quiet.  
  
"He feels your sadness. He must be quite strong in the Living Force. I'm sure he will make you proud."  
  
The parents stood close together, smiling through their tears. "One moment before you go," Tal-Nin said and reached into the now vacant crib. He removed a small toy animal and gave it to his boy. It had gold fur with a darker crown about its head and a matching tuft at the end of its tail. "I made this for him."  
  
Tal-Nin and Mir-La were crafters. They were poor but worked hard to improve life for the children they hoped to have. They lived in a small home with only two rooms: the main one where they now stood and a kitchen. Mir-La wove clothes and quilts; she had stitched the blanket her child was wrapped in. Tal-Nin made toys like the one he had given his son.  
  
"That seems to have done the trick," Kalaya noted after the boy's hand curled around the toy's paw and he silenced. "Jedi are not normally allowed personal possessions, but I think we can make an exception this time. It will help him transition. He will always have a piece of you with him."  
  
"Good-bye, Qui-Gon. We will always love you." The parents kissed their son one last time, and Kalaya took him from the house to begin the walk back to her ship.  
  
As they blasted off the blue-green planet into the inky blackness of interstellar space, she looked back at Algieba, the binary star system they had just left. The big, hot stars shone brightly over the worlds orbiting them. The yellow and orange spheres were like giant marbles in the sky.  
  
"Don't forget this place, little one. It is where you come from, and it is very beautiful." Qui-Gon, whose name meant "bright star," slept in her arms, and Kalaya pondered what the future held for him as they headed for Coruscant and the Jedi Temple. 


	2. New

Happy Holidays!!  
  
******  
Imperturbable Serenity  
*New*  
  
Qui-Gon slept the whole ride home. Kalaya had thought the baby would fuss much more, especially after breaking from his family, but his unexpected serenity only further supported her guess at his strength in the Living Force. Only once did he briefly wake, only when his single possession was dropped on the floor.  
  
"Mama?" he cried and reached for Kalaya's face.  
  
"No, Qui-Gon, I'm not your mother," she said gently and retrieved the toy, placing it in his grasp again.  
  
He curled small fingers around it as before and said, "Daddy." Kalaya crooked a smile when the boy recognized the animal's maker, and she was glad when he rested and fell into slumber once more.  
  
*  
  
She was not surprised to find Master Yoda waiting at the entrance when she entered the Temple.  
  
"Ah, here at last he is," he said of the new child as Kalaya held him out to the old Master.  
  
"His name is Qui-Gon Jinn. I believe he is strong in the Living Force, stronger than I am."  
  
A small clawed hand gestured to the boy's small companion. "Hmm, what is this? Forbidden possessions are. Learn early the young ones must, or difficult letting go becomes. Know this you do."  
  
"It is a gift from his parents. He was as upset as they were. It was the only thing that relaxed him. Look at him." Qui-Gon still slept. "It was the only way he /could/ let go. Please, don't take it from him."  
  
"Inappropriate it is. Wish to cause him difficulties, do you? Jeopardize his place with the Jedi?"  
  
"No, of course not, Master, but I won't part him from a piece of what he is."  
  
Yoda peered at the babe intently, then closed his eyes. Kalaya felt the Force swirl as the strongest of Jedi called upon it for guidance. When his eyes opened again, she inquired, "What do you see for him?"  
  
"Clouded, his future is. Difficult his life will be, but with or without the Jedi, I do not know." He mused a minute more. "Solace he will need." With a small nod, Kalaya knew Qui-Gon was given permission to hold on to the precious piece of his heritage.  
  
*  
  
In the creche, Qui-Gon's information was transferred to the Temple's system and a new bassinet set up for the addition to the Jedi's numbers.  
  
"There you are, little one. Another for you to watch over, Eladh," Kalaya said as she stood next to the crib.  
  
Eladh was next to her. A Dimnara, his skin was bright, almost translucent blue and arced antennae hung from his snow-white hair. He had been a crecheling himself once, but he was not one of the lucky chosen Padawans. Instead, he was conscripted to watch over the Temple's children. In his heart, he knew it was best. Eladh was no coward, but the life of a Jedi was not for him. He was honored to be allowed to remain within the walls he grew up in, and felt the Force had guided him to the right place; he had always had a soft spot for the younglings.  
  
"I will care for him as I have the others." This phrase had become almost a credo for him, yet he did love each of the children equally.  
  
Kalaya was about to leave when a commotion began in the hall. She and Eladh exchanged annoyed glances. They knew who was coming.  
  
In just a moment, a tall woman charged into the room. It was Atash Ora, a member of the Jedi Council and Master Yoda's former pupil. She liked to think that her tutelage under the venerable Master gave her privileges over others. Many, including Knight Segun and Eladh, thought she was overbearing and a poor example of a Jedi. They were more pleased with Yoda's current Padawan, a hard-working dedicated lad, if a bit formal.  
  
Atash approached them, gazing down at the smaller woman and the baby.  
  
"Another new one?" she said as she pushed past.  
  
"Yes, Master, another crecheling, just as there often is." Kalaya was not afraid to let her scorn show in her words. They all knew Atash was only there to spy on Kalaya. She did not approve of the way she conducted herself, far less seriously than Ora. She was also threatened by the interest shown in Kalaya concerning a retiring Master and a soon to be vacant seat on the Council. Kalaya was not long ago knighted, and it was unusual for one so young to even be candidate for such a position. Atash took every opportunity to harass her.  
  
"What's this, Pon?" She referred to Eladh by his surname. Atash had noticed the toy feline beside Qui-Gon and grabbed it. "Shouldn't this be in the rec area? None of the initiates are to think of the toys as their own."  
  
Due to his little friend being snatched and the volume of the room, Qui-Gon had waken and begun to cry. Instinctively, Eladh lifted him and rocked him on his shoulder.  
  
Kalaya grabbed the toy back. "Qui-Gon has clearance to keep his parent's gift."  
  
"Does he now?" Atash sneered. "That should be the Council's decision."  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda issued the approval, but take it before the Council if you like." Kalaya knew Atash would never go up against her old Master's orders, and she was right.  
  
Atash huffed. "Very well, as long as he doesn't make any trouble over it." She backed down and without excusing herself, left the creche.  
  
"He's not the one causing trouble," Kalaya muttered when she had gone.  
  
Eladh had been walking Qui-Gon around trying to hush him before he woke the others, only marginally successfully. Now he lay him back in the bassinet and Kalaya replaced the furry figure and pulled his mother's blanket over him. Qui-Gon was asleep in moments.  
  
"She is out for your head, Kalaya. You had better watch out," the caretaker murmured.  
  
"I can take care of myself. Besides, she can't do anything to me. I haven't done anything wrong, and she's just going to have to learn to live with that."  
  
"Just watch out, or she might tattle on you to Master Yoda." They both laughed softly at this. Yoda may have taken Atash as his Padawan learner, but he nevertheless liked Kalaya and would judge her on her own merits, not someone else's ideas of her.  
  
"I've got to prepare for my next mission. Good-bye, Qui-Gon. Good luck," she said as she touched his little head. "I'll see you later, Eladh."  
  
"Good-bye, Mistress." Kalaya rolled her eyes at the title Eladh sometimes referred to her by though she had asked that he not.  
  
Kalaya went into the hall. She was not worried about Atash, but she did wonder what the spiteful woman would try next.  
  
******  
  
The younglings crawled around the floor. It was one of Eladh's favorite sights. The innocence of a group of playful children was as dear to his heart as a sunset or the rush of a long, cool river.  
  
Yet he frowned. In the corner, Qui-Gon sat by himself holding his stuffed animal as if it were his only friend. In truth, it was. Qui-Gon was new and had no friends yet, but Eladh was sure he would soon. Either way, he had not the heart to take away the boy's comfort. It would take time, but Qui-Gon would fit in. Friendships would blossom and grow. It would not take long to start.  
  
Eladh sighed. The tot looked so alone, but he would be patient.  
  
He turned his mind to the day ahead and the tasks he must attend.  
  
******  
  
Qui-Gon crawled toward the blue area in the distance. The green space he scurried over felt good in his hands - soft - like his little friend, whom he was dragging along with him, but he had crawled all over that and wanted to explore something else.  
  
Getting to the edge of the green blades, he looked at the blue patch. Something in his head stirred and seemed familiar. He did not realize he was recalling a weak memory of a lake he had been to near his home. Not feeling any fear, he reached out and watched his little hand sink into the blue water. It felt cold and he pulled back. There was something - wetness - on his hand. He touched his cheek and then it was there too. He reached out again and brought it down on the water hard, splashing and giggling as water went everywhere.  
  
Then he got another idea. He wanted his friend to feel it too. Still giggling, he pushed the stuffed toy in. "Pwash!" he cried out as he also tumbled in up to his waist. He screamed and splashed about, unaware of the ruckus he made.  
  
Eladh was not so unconscious of Qui-Gon's activities. He came over and lifted the boy from the pond. "Qui-Gon, what are you doing?"  
  
"Bwash!" he yelled at his guardian, waving his arms as if he were still splashing.  
  
The Dimnara shook his head. "Well, it's good to see you are enjoying your new home." He tucked the toddler into his arms and bent to retrieve the sopping toy, shaking his head again. "Look what you did to him." Qui-Gon simply laughed.  
  
At bedtime, once the younglings were tucked in, Eladh made sure Qui-Gon was lying down and brought him the animal he was so fond of. The child reached for it hungrily, but Eladh held it back. "Shh, quiet, young one. I need you to sleep." He touched the little head, tiny eyes blinking tiredly, small hands curling up as if understanding what was asked of them. Eladh set the dry plaything next to his young charge, satisfied with his quiet, immature desire for it.  
  
Qui-Gon was happy his friend was back and smiled quite contentedly. It felt differently than he was used to. It always made a warm feeling in his mind, but now he felt it in his hands as well. He did not know it was simply from being dried. 


	3. Wild Wind

Imperturbable Serenity  
*Wild Wind*  
  
Eladh carried a Twi'lek and an Iktotchi in each arm as he passed Qui-Gon sitting near some other younglings. He appeared to be trying to speak with them, and it encouraged Eladh to see him reaching out. The creche master continued on.  
  
"Hi, I'm Qui-Gon." The young one tried to introduce himself to the group. The boys looked at him but did not speak. Qui-Gon felt uncomfortable at first, but they did not seem hostile. "Can I play?" he tried.  
  
"This game's full," the biggest boy said. "Why don't you go try somewhere else?"  
  
Peering over a shoulder as best he could, Qui-Gon did not understand why there was not room. They were only playing with some toys. "You aren't full. I want to join."  
  
The boy who had spoken stood up and turned to Qui-Gon. "I said there's no room. Go away."  
  
Knowing the boy was not about to change his mind, Qui-Gon avoided arguing and sulked away. It would be another day of playing by himself, as it always was. He had already tried to play with the others, but no one wanted him, and he knew why. He had heard Eladh talking about him to someone else. Qui-Gon was different. He did not know how he was different or why it made no one like him, but he was.  
  
He started crying, though he was too young to understand the emotions he felt. His little hands rubbed at the wetness as he walked, keeping as far from everyone as they would from him. Without even thinking, his legs took him to his favorite place in the Temple at the top of the waterfall. He could look down on everyone, but they were not likely to see him. However, that was not why he liked it. Here he could be alone but by his choice. He liked watching the water flow and hearing it splash, and the green grass was soft. Sometimes he fell asleep here.  
  
Today he just wanted to be alone to cry.  
  
Unfortunately, today was not his day to get his way.  
  
He sat with his feet dangling in the clear stream when the three older boys he had just spoken to crept behind him.  
  
"Hey, little babies aren't allowed up here."  
  
Qui-Gon tried to jump up when he heard the taunt, but they grabbed him. He struggled and began crying out, and they laughed. They tossed him between each other, pushing him back and forth as he stumbled to keep his feet. With an extra rough shove, he tripped and fell hard. The boys circled him, calling him names and telling him he was not normal.  
  
Qui-Gon covered his ears. "Leave me alone!" He stood and tried to dash through the ring, half-crashing into Lorn, the oldest. Lorn shoved him again, then Ret'm. Qui-Gon shuffled a few more steps. He was near the edge of the fall now, and turned to see all three boys approaching him. There was nowhere to go.  
  
Lorn stood right in front of him, menacing and glaring. "We don't like you, and we don't want you around, little baby!" On the last word, he pushed Qui-Gon. He lost his balance and tried to steady himself, but there were bumpy rocks under his feet and he fell.  
  
******  
  
"My dear girl," Heito said as he embraced Kalaya. After months of championing her as his replacement, Kalaya had finally been approved as the new Council member, and her old Master had never been more proud.  
  
Master Yoda was also pleased that the controversial decision had been settled. Ironic coming from him, but many long years had showed him that experience and wisdom did not come from age alone.  
  
Atash Ora was present at the celebratory gathering only because she was a member of the Council. She was not at all satisfied with the final decision, but her voice alone was not enough to change it, nor was her foul mood enough to ruin the jovial air of the party.  
  
Another who was there against his will was the young Joran Dooku. Master Yoda had dragged him to the gathering, forcing him to endure the endless pleasantries of the adults. He would much rather have been on a mission with the little Master. Any mission would have been better than wasting time around the Temple.  
  
However, unlike Atash, Joran was not resentful of Knight Segun. Rather he admired her. She had achieved a high position soon after being released from the bonds of apprenticeship. He aspired to similar successes. Yoda was always admonishing him about concentrating on selfish goals, but Joran would say he simply wanted a greater opportunity to help others and keep peace. Personal gain was not his desire.  
  
Kalaya herself was pleased. She looked forward to her life as Councilor and her future as a Knight and maybe a Master too. Those of her friends that were currently at the Temple had thrown her this party in honor of her new position. She went to each of them to thank them for their support, as well as the rest of her guests, even Atash Ora.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Master Ora," she said with all sincerity.  
  
"You should know I am yet opposed to this decision," the ever-pleasant woman remarked.  
  
"I do. I am all the more honored that you are here."  
  
Atash became all the more displeased by Kalaya's politeness. "Do not think this is over, Knight Segun. I will see your seat filled by a more worthy occupant."  
  
"Perhaps a duel will settle it," Kalaya's friend Drugax interjected as he came to stand at her side. Drugax was known to be an excellent fighter and could easily best most of the Temple.  
  
"Yes, a tag team perhaps, with you on my side?" Kalaya chuckled.  
  
"Naturally," Drugax replied.  
  
Their jesting only further enraged Ora. "We shall see who comes out on top, young lady. You will learn your place." Then without so much as a "Good day," she fumed from the festivities.  
  
"Good riddance," Drugax said in his light tone. "Learn your place, indeed. She should learn her manners. To speak to you like that at your own party." He crossed his arms angrily and huffed at her cheekiness.  
  
Kalaya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, Drugax. She's free to her opinion. She doesn't like me, and we aren't about to change that. It doesn't hurt me, and I do not fear her."  
  
Drugax shrugged. "She is just so arrogant!"  
  
"Well, she's gone, so let us enjoy ourselves! Come on, I have some questions to ask my old Master." She pulled Drugax across the room away from the site of the confrontation.  
  
Heito was more than happy to help his former Padawan learn her new role. It almost felt like they were a bonded team again. However, it was time for him to step down. Heito would not be on active duty any more, no more missions for him, just as he would no longer lend his voice to the Jedi Council. He would probably tend to the archives, and of course he was available for advice as it was needed. His time was passed, but he was ecstatic to see young Jedi such as his Kalaya stepping up and filling his shoes.  
  
******  
  
Qui-Gon tried to scream but no breath was in his lungs. It seemed to all be rushing past him. All was a blur, and a pounding was in his ears.  
  
He stopped falling. Someone had caught him. Opening his clenched eyes, he saw another boy, bigger than he, holding him, but they were not on the ground. They were sailing through the air.  
  
The boy, whom Qui-Gon had not seen before, smiled at the frightened youngling. "Hi, uh-" he started to speak but was interrupted as they collided with the ground. Qui-Gon rolled around on impact, and the other was tossed over his head. He seemed uninjured; in just a moment he stood up laughing and brushed himself off.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon stood and nodded meagerly. He was more interested in his rescuer. Most interesting were his delicate white wings.  
  
The boy noticed Qui-Gon staring and chuckled, flapping his wings to snap him out of it.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?"  
  
"Um... Qui-Gon," he stuttered out, but he could find no more words. "Uh...."  
  
"You want to touch my wings?" Qui-Gon nodded more emphatically this time. "I'm Raniwasha, by the way, but you can call me Ran, or Rani."  
  
Raniwasha was from Donit, a satellite world of Iego. The wings of his people only added to the legends of angels there. His skin was brown and his eyes matched. He was three years older than Qui-Gon. His wings, which grew from his back along the spine, were at present pure white. He still had his baby feathers. As he grew, they would fall out to be replaced by dark blue ones.  
  
Qui-Gon was trying to get behind him to look at his wings, but Rani kept turning away. "Hold still!" Qui-Gon shouted.  
  
Rani giggled and turned to face his pouting friend. "I don't like people to stand behind me. I never know what they want to do to my wings."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to touch one."  
  
"I trust you," Rani said. "I just don't like it is all." He lifted his wings and brought them forward so Qui-Gon could reach.  
  
"They're so soft," he smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So you can fly?"  
  
"Actually they're for gliding, but Eladh said I shouldn't be yet. They aren't strong enough yet. That's why the landing wasn't so, uh, smooth." He blushed faintly. "But when I saw those boys follow you, I knew they were looking for trouble, so I followed too. When I saw Lorn push you, I knew you'd fall, so I caught you."  
  
"Thanks." Now it was Qui-Gon's turn to redden. "They're always mean to me. I just wanted to play."  
  
"Well, you can come play with us." Suddenly Rani smirked. With a quick motion, he blew a strong breeze at Qui-Gon.  
  
"Ahh!" Qui-Gon cried as the wind buffeted him.  
  
Rani laughed and ran off, Qui-Gon on his tail. He chased him all about until Rani ran into a corner behind some trees.  
  
Following him, Qui-Gon saw another boy and two girls under the cover. The trees were why he had not noticed them before.  
  
"Hey, Ran, where you been?" one of the girls asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just out making a new friend." He pulled Qui-Gon over in front of him as if presenting him. "This is Qui-Gon."  
  
The two girls pleasantly greeted him and introduced themselves, but the boy stood up.  
  
"I hope you don't expect me to play with that," he said, ignorant of the hurt that crossed Qui-Gon's face.  
  
"I don't expect you to do anything, Crage."  
  
"Well, I won't! And if you do, then I'm not playing with you either!"  
  
"Fine," Raniwasha answered calmly.  
  
"Fine!" Crage screamed and stormed off.  
  
"I'm sorry about him, Qui-Gon. I thought he was better than that," Rani apologized. "We still want you."  
  
"Yeah! Come on," the girls agreed.  
  
So Qui-Gon had made three new friends and had a great day. They taught him many new games and had lots of laughs, and by the end of the day they were all very tired.  
  
Eladh had rounded up all but four of the younglings. Fortunately, he knew where Rani's hidden playspot was, but he wondered where Qui-Gon might have been. When he reached the area, he was not so surprised at the sight he came upon. The four children were asleep. Next to Rani lay Qui-Gon wrapped snuggly in his new friend's wings. He should have known Rani would befriend the new one; he was a very caring child. It would be a shame to wake them. Eladh decided to let them have a few more moments. 


	4. Learning

Imperturbable Serenity  
*Learning*  
  
The Jedi crechelings were sent to school very early. There were many things that had to be instilled upon them, so their training began at a young age.  
  
Today was Qui-Gon's first day of class. He was going to be in with a new group of children, and a Master he did not know would teach them.  
  
He walked into the classroom slowly, eyes roaming around and taking in the new environment. Desks and chairs were set in neat rows, green and blue plants in the corners made the room cozy, and in front stood a Cirean clad in Jedi robes, the teacher.  
  
A chime sounded and the children took their seats. Qui-Gon sat beside a girl with dark hair and a pale white face. "Hi!" he said to her, trying to be friendly.  
  
"Hi." She smiled back somewhat shyly.  
  
He introduced himself, "I'm Qui-Gon."  
  
"I'm Nozomi," she replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Nozomi. That's a pretty name."  
  
"Thank you." Her smile grew, and she turned to the front of the room as the teacher was ready to begin.  
  
"Good morning, children. I am Master Pring."  
  
"Good morning, Master Pring," all the children intoned.  
  
"Today you will begin to learn about the Force." Pring paused a moment to let his first words sink into the small Force-users' minds, his brown bushy tail swishing behind him. "The Force is all around us, it guides us and controls us, but we can control it too. You will learn to do that in time. For now, I want to show you some examples of how you can manipulate objects using the Force." Pring gazed over his students, seeing them intently watching and listening. "We will start with something small." The vulpine Master smiled as he raised a hand toward a datasheet on a table near the wall and using the Force raised it into the air and floated it over to him. The room of children filled with gasps of wonderment, which then turned into shouts of how could they do that and who would get to be first.  
  
Pring held up his hands to silence the room. "Now, you will need much more instruction before any of you tries that." Indeed, they spent the rest of the day listening to Pring's lessons on the Force and its proper uses. Some were disappointed that they did not get to try the neat floating trick, but others, like Qui-Gon, were simply eager for the next day's lessons.  
  
When class was over, Qui-Gon ran to find his good friend Raniwasha. "Rani, there you are!" he called when he saw him outside the playroom.  
  
"Hey, little guy, where you been?" Rani responded with his typical good-natured smile.  
  
"I had class today! We learned all about the Force!" Qui-Gon was clearly very excited.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Rani said slowly as if thinking. "Sometimes I forget you don't know about that stuff yet."  
  
Qui-Gon was overjoyed to hear his friend knew about it too. "Can you do anything with it, like make stuff float?"  
  
"Well," Raniwasha pondered, "I can do some stuff."  
  
"Like what?!"  
  
"Like... this!" The Donitian boy threw out an arm and called on his limited Force abilities. Slowly, with widening eyes, Qui-Gon lifted off the ground. He started to wave about and shout.  
  
"Hold still or you'll fall!" Raniwasha told him. Qui-Gon became very still and hung suspended several centimeters above the floor. After a moment, he was lowered to his feet.  
  
Qui-Gon burst out laughing and clapping his little hands together. "That was great! What else can you do?"  
  
The winged boy shrugged. "Some other stuff. I'm more interested in what you can do."  
  
"Me? I can't do anything."  
  
"Not yet," Raniwasha smirked, "but I bet you'll be real good, when you learn."  
  
"Ah! When will that be?"  
  
Rani chuckled. "It'll be soon. I bet you'll learn fast too. Come on, let's go play." He tugged his friend's arm and ran off.  
  
*  
  
"Today, we will be having class in the garden."  
  
Master Pring watched his class stand and form an orderly line, as orderly as three-year-olds can be, and then led them to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and over to the area he had prepared for today's lesson.  
  
The children stood before a patch of empty soil. Pring held up a bag of seeds. "Each of you will plant one of these seeds." That was all he said. Each child came up to him, and he placed a seed in each little hand.  
  
The children knelt before the earth patch, some of the little fingers eagerly digging at the dirt, though not for planting. Some were quite unsure what to do.  
  
Qui-Gon knelt a moment, deep in thought. Then he stuck two fingers into the dirt and dug a shallow hole, placing the seed inside and pressing the soil back around it.  
  
Beside him, Nozomi gazed forlornly at her patch of dirt, a look of distress on her face, seed still clutched in her hand.  
  
"Nozomi?"  
  
She looked up at him. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Just listen and do what you feel."  
  
"But it's hard."  
  
"It might help to close your eyes, and take a deep breath," Qui-Gon instructed like a little master.  
  
She nodded and did what he said. She opened her eyes and did what Qui-Gon had done with his seed. She looked at him again and smiled, "Thanks, Qui-Gon."  
  
He smiled back.  
  
Master Pring was looking over the children's work. Some of the little students had simply thrown their seed on top of the soil; others had had too much fun and were now covered in dirt. Pring smiled to himself and thought how some of the creche masters would certainly be busy tonight.  
  
There were of course those who had completed the task correctly, some better than others. Below him, Qui-Gon and Nozomi had both planted their seeds fairly neatly.  
  
"Well done, children," he praised the class. "Qui-Gon," he called on the boy, "how did you know what to do with your seed?"  
  
"I listened to what it told me it needed."  
  
Some of the children, the ones covered in muck, snickered at his answer.  
  
In response, Nozomi spoke up. "He helped me hear it too."  
  
Pring nodded. "That was the Force talking to you. It guided you in your task, and you listened well."  
  
Their next task was to tend a selected row of plants. Again, some of the children had difficulty, tearing off the healthy leaves and basically shredding the plant, while others like Qui-Gon did better.  
  
The children's abilities of course did not escape their teacher's notice. "It seems some of you are very strong Living Force-users. You have all done well. Now form a line, and we will go to lunch."  
  
******  
  
Eladh watched the active youngsters playing on the lawn, giggling and running about as children do. He performed this duty almost every day, but it never got boring. He enjoyed it too much to ever think of it as tedious.  
  
Today another joined him for a while as Knight Segun entered from the corridor. "Good day, Eladh. I brought those toys from Tonkin III." She had just returned from a mission and, as some of the Knights and Masters did after visiting exotic worlds, had brought back some rare playthings. She placed them on the table behind him.  
  
Eladh turned to look at her and her gift. "Thank you, Mistress."  
  
Kalaya let it slide this time. She placed another small object, quickly exchanging a glance with Eladh. Tonkin chocolates were a rare delicacy, and a favorite of the Dimnara creche Master.  
  
"How are the children?" she inquired.  
  
"Well-behaved, for the most part. Crage fell and hurt his leg, but not too badly. It took a while, but I finally got him to sit still until he feels better."  
  
"Ah, children," Kalaya chuckled.  
  
Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Raniwasha were playing and laughing by a small pool.  
  
"All right, my turn!" Rani yelled before chasing his friend around the water until he caught up and tagged him, both boys then tumbling into a pile.  
  
"Hey, Ran! You gonna come play or what?"  
  
Untangling himself from Qui-Gon, Raniwasha looked around for who was calling him. "Oh yeah, Qui-Gon, Taal and those guys wanted me to play Tantas with them today. I didn't think you'd wanna play, huh? So we'll play some more later, 'kay?"  
  
"Oh. All right, well, have fun." He watched Rani run off. Qui-Gon was a little disappointed that his friend was leaving him, but he knew he could not be his only friend, and the others did not much desire to allow Qui-Gon in their games. So he walked out to the garden.  
  
He wandered about, feeling that same strong presence in his mind he always felt in a garden. It always felt like a close friend, even a garden he had never been in before. He did not feel alone here.  
  
He passed a row of colorful flowers, stopping to admire them in particular. Thinking how beautiful they were and that their beauty should be shared, he stepped closer and carefully touched the plant.  
  
"Forgive me, but I must show my friends," he said to the flora. "I will try to be gentle." With that, he picked five of the most perfect blooms, each of a different color.  
  
He returned to where the others were at play. First, he went to Raniwasha with his bundle. Rani did not notice him until another boy pointed, then Rani turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, Qui-Gon. Whatcha got?"  
  
"I just wanted to bring this to you." He held out the white flower, its color the same as his friend's wings.  
  
Raniwasha accepted it with his big friendly smile. "Thanks, little guy."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and started away until he saw Crage sitting with them. "Sorry about your leg, Crage."  
  
"Yeah, hey, thanks, Qui-Gon," he said without malice.  
  
Next, Qui-Gon took his gift to Lila. She was a close friend of Raniwasha, and of Qui-Gon too, but right now she was playing with some other girls and their dolls. He gave her a red flower. She giggled and thanked him.  
  
After that was Nozomi, who today was allowed to play with his group. To her he gave a pink bud; he knew she liked that color. She smiled shyly and quietly thanked him.  
  
Qui-Gon clutched the last two as he made his way to the only adults in the room. Holding his arms up beseechingly, Eladh bent down and lifted him.  
  
"I got this for you." Qui-Gon indicated the bright blue flower, a match for the Master's skin tone.  
  
"Thank you very much, Qui-Gon. That was very sweet of you." Eladh placed the stem at the tip of his antenna, which then rolled up and held the flower close to his head, prompting a smile from the child.  
  
A small hand held out the final bud. "Here, Master Kaya, for you."  
  
The purple petals were the same hue as her amethyst eyes, shining out brilliantly against her silver skin.  
  
"Thank you, Qui-Gon, but how did you know I was here?"  
  
The boy just smiled and rested his head on Eladh's shoulder. Eladh shrugged at her gently, so as not to disturb Qui-Gon, and gently rocked the crecheling.  
  
When Qui-Gon had fallen asleep, Eladh sighed forlornly. "I wish I could keep them this small."  
  
Kalaya smiled at the two. "But what of those that go on to become great Jedi Knights?" she queried.  
  
"I know, but they are put in so much danger. I wish I could keep them little and safe."  
  
Kalaya could not help musing that Eladh had a very great heart, particularly for one who was not even old enough yet to be knighted, had he been chosen.  
  
"They are so sweet and innocent. It is so hard to let them go."  
  
The young Councilor could see in his eyes how much he loved each and every charge in his care. She touched his empty shoulder. "Look at it this way," she suggested, "you are their very first role model. They learn a lot from you, not least of all responsibility. You are a good teacher, Eladh, and they will only benefit later from how you have shaped their lives early on."  
  
Eladh smiled broadly; he had never seen his influence that way, and it lifted his heart.  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence for a while, Eladh still rocking the sleeping tot.  
  
After a time, Raniwasha came running up to Eladh.  
  
"There he is. Can Qui-Gon come play, Eladh?"  
  
"Well, he is sleeping right now," the Dimnara told him.  
  
"No, I'm not," a sleepy voice interjected.  
  
Eladh looked to the heavy-lidded boy on his shoulder rubbing his eyes with a diminutive hand. "Do you want to go play with Raniwasha?"  
  
"I sure do." He scrambled to his feet as he was placed down, and the two scurried off.  
  
Qui-Gon and Rani dashed into the playroom. "Let's see if we can find something good to play with." Rani opened the toy chest and started rooting through it. Various toys came flying out of the box, flung away in the child's quest for the best plaything.  
  
Seeing a bauble that caught his eyes, Qui-Gon picked it up. It appeared to be some sort of stuffed animal, with round ears and buttons for eyes and nose but with a hole in its side where the insides were coming out. "What's this?"  
  
"What's what?" Rani replied.  
  
"What's /this/?" Qui-Gon said again, giggling.  
  
Rani finally paused in his search and turned around. "Oh, that's just some old Dontarran bear. We used to play with that when I was little, but the stuffing's all falling out now."  
  
"I think I'll hang on to it."  
  
"All right, little guy." Rani ruffled his hair.  
  
"Hey!" Qui-Gon laughed and batted his hand away.  
  
Later, Qui-Gon took his new find to one he thought could help him. "Eladh, could you help me fix this?" he implored, holding up the bear.  
  
Eladh looked at Qui-Gon's toy. "You want me to sew it up?"  
  
"I want you to show me how to."  
  
"Hmm. Let me see." Eladh retrieved a needle and some thread, then sat Qui-Gon in his lap. His little fingers had difficulty holding the needle, so Eladh got the stitching started. Once he saw how to do it, Qui-Gon took over, the Master's hand guiding his. It seemed the little one had some natural talent; Eladh did not know both Qui-Gon's parents were crafters.  
  
When they were done, Eladh held up the creature. "There, all better." Qui-Gon smiled and clapped.  
  
As it was getting late, Eladh carried Qui-Gon to his bed where his other animal awaited. He tucked the smiling boy in with his new friend and his new sense of accomplishment. 


	5. Lost

**Imperturbable Serenity  
Lost**

It had been a long day for Eladh. The initiates had been particularly rowdy. It was Choosing Day for Jedi Knights looking for a Padawan. While there were celebrations for those initiates chosen, Eladh had to deal with the sadness of losing them and the disappointment of those not chosen, particularly those who were too old and would be sent away. The children may have silently accepted their fates and boarded their transports, but Eladh knew the heartbreak they felt; he had personally experienced it. With time, he had come to accept his place, and those whose places were decided this day would also, but it still hurt to see.  
  
Breathing deeply to relax himself at the end of the day, the Dimnara man entered the ward he cared over. Thankfully, other masters had been available to tuck the little ones into bed. Yet outside the sleeprooms, he found one of his charges awake and up on a table.  
  
"Qui-Gon, what are you doing?" Eladh lifted the boy, who promptly struggled and cried until he was hushed. "You should be in bed, little one." He carried the crecheling to his accustomed rest spot and tucked him in. Knowing how mischievous the young ones got, and Qui-Gon was no exception, Eladh stayed nearby to make sure he did not leave the bed again.  
  
...  
  
"Come on, children. Quiet now."  
  
Mallora tried to gather the children for their walk, but she could not get much of a response.  
  
"Here, Malie, you have to show them you are in charge." Eladh turned to the children and lifted his voice. "Everyone in line and quiet or no playtime today." The younglings hastened to obey, their little faces smiling innocently at the Master and young girl.  
  
"But, Master, isn't that just bribing them rather than teaching them proper behavior?"  
  
"They're very young. That's all they understand. They will grow out of it, then you teach them to behave for the right reasons."  
  
Mallora sighed. "Thank you. I just don't think they'll listen to me."  
  
"They will, Malie. You just need some time to adjust to them and they to you. You'll learn how best to take care of them." He smiled at her, but his expression warped into a frown. While they had been talking, he was counting the children; there was one missing.  
  
As Eladh went looking for the absent child, he thought about the new hand around the creche. Malie was one of the initiates who was not chosen yesterday. She was instead now assigned to a similar path as he, though she was less comfortable with the duty than he had been back then. He was, however, confident that she would grow to be a helping presence.  
  
"There you are." Eladh found Qui-Gon in a similar situation as the previous night. This time though his little hand was touching the petals of the flower Eladh had set on the table. He lifted the boy but stood a moment looking at the flower pensively. It had hardly wilted despite being weeks since Qui-Gon had picked it and given it to him. Now he began to understand; when no one was looking, Qui-Gon clambered onto the table and renewed the bud with a supply of Living Force energy. "Did you do that?" Eladh said and touched the young one's cheek. Qui-Gon only giggled.  
  
"Here we go." Eladh returned with Qui-Gon and placed him in the line next to his friend Raniwasha. "Keep your eye on these two," he whispered to Malie. She thought he was joking but took note of the two just in case.  
  
She was not taking them far, only to a park close to the Temple where they could get some fresh air and sun. On the way, they would pass through a market where the children could see normal everyday people working and interacting.  
  
This, however, turned out to be the bane of the exercise as one of the two she was keeping particular watch on constantly stopped to look at some shiny ware or to chat to someone.  
  
"What an adorable child!" one woman was exclaiming as Mallora moved to the rear of the line to fetch Qui-Gon back to the group.  
  
"Stay together," she commanded as she linked Qui-Gon's hand to Rani's, proud that she had thought of a solution to the child's wandering but part of her hoping the two would not simply wander together.  
  
They reached the park without loss, and Malie designated the area the children were to stay in. The younglings ran about playing, nearly tearing Malie in two (or more) with their activity. Fortunately, she was also young and could just about keep up. She had forgotten how much the crechelings could do with only some space to play.  
  
In only slight disarray, Malie called them together to go home. After counting, she found no one missing. "What a relief!" she sighed.  
  
"What about a red leaf, Mawie?" Tanna, a young Mirialan girl spoke up.  
  
Malie chuckled. "Nothing, young one. On your way."  
  
The children obediently followed Malie back through the market toward home. About halfway there, Lila turned to Rani.  
  
"Hey, where's Qui-Gon?"  
  
Rani looked around and shrugged. Lila poked him. "You better say something."  
  
He shrugged again but went up to Mallora and tugged on her tunic. "Malie, Malie!"  
  
She stopped and looked at him. "What is it, dear?"  
  
"Qui-Gon's gone," Rani nonchalantly informed her.  
  
"Wha-?" She looked back and saw he was indeed not with them. She froze in terror, panic taking over, but she tamped it down and tried to think what to do. "Where did you last see him?"  
  
Rani shrugged yet again. "At the park."  
  
Mallora almost ran straight back, but decided on a better plan. With any luck, Qui-Gon would still be somewhere in the park. First, she would lead the others home safely, and then she would go look for him there. She hoped she would not get in too much trouble.  
  
...  
  
Qui-Gon walked along as he had before, again holding Rani's hand, receiving a little tug from his friend every time his attention wandered and he fell behind.  
  
As they moved along, he glanced back toward the park. Behind them, he saw a little moving shape. Something called to him, and he released Rani's hand, which apparently Raniwasha did not notice.  
  
Young Jinn headed in the direction he felt pulled toward, chasing after the movement that seemed to be a ball of fur. As he got closer, it looked like a tiny black kitten.  
  
"Here, kitty," he said quietly as he caught up to the baby animal and picked him up.  
  
_Mrow!_  
  
"I won't hurt you." The kitten sniffed his hands then looked up at Qui-Gon.  
  
_Mrow._  
  
He softly rubbed the kitten's chin. "Are you lost?" Qui-Gon looked around and suddenly realized his feet had carried him to the middle of the park; he did not know how to get home. "So am I."  
  
Qui-Gon was not frightened. He sat underneath a tree and petted the kitten. He held him close to his face and got his nose licked. "Hey!" he laughed.  
  
_Mew!_  
  
Qui-Gon laughed some more and put the little cat in his lap. The tiny creature suddenly yawned, and Qui-Gon followed suit. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. We had a lot of fun today, me and Rani and our friends. Maybe you'll get to see them." Rubbing his eyes, Qui-Gon was overcome by sleepiness and rested back, stretching out beneath the shady locale. The kitten walked in a circle on his chest before curling into a ball. Qui-Gon's hands rested protectively over the baby cat as they both fell asleep.  
  
...  
  
Malie had been so surprised when she had told Eladh what happened and he did not get angry. Instead, he told her she did what she thought was right and rushed her off to go find Qui-Gon. She was so worried that some terrible misdeed had befallen him that she could not find it in herself to go fast enough.  
  
Only after she had scoured the park and finally found Qui-Gon asleep under a tree did she relax.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" She gently roused him. As he sat up, a creature jumped out from under his hands and Malie was startled for a moment.  
  
Qui-Gon blinked at her with weary sapphire eyes.  
  
"Qui-Gon, where did you go? You had me so worried!" she started to reprimand him.  
  
The boy frowned. "I'm real sorry, Malie. I saw this little guy, and I wanted to make sure he was okay. He's lost. Then I was lost too, and tired. So we took a nap."  
  
She sighed. "Just come on, let's go home."  
  
Qui-Gon gathered the animal in his hands and stood up, ready for the trek.  
  
"Qui-Gon, I, uh, I don't know that you should bring him with us."  
  
"But he has nowhere to go! He's all alone!"  
  
"Well - I think it will be all right." Malie thought at the least the Masters could find a good home for the animal, if he could not stay with the children.  
  
...  
  
"You were sent to bring back the child."  
  
"The parents decided not to relinquish their baby."  
  
"We can't have an untrained Force-user on the loose!"  
  
"We can't force them to give us their child. It is their choice and their right to keep him."  
  
Joran breathed out in a quiet huff. Master Ora and Knight Segun had been arguing for the past few minutes, and he felt his normally substantial patience wearing thin. When Yoda had told him he would get to observe a Council session, he had thought he might get to hear some wise discussions or important debates or that there might even be a mission from the Senate, but so far it was some mind-numbing talk about some potential Jedi infant that Segun had been sent to retrieve but returned without.  
  
"This Council will not bully innocent people nor will the Jedi become kidnappers."  
  
Joran carefully rolled his eyes. He was sure that was not what Ora meant, though he tended to be on the Knight's side of the argument; he had not chosen to let this particular conversation worry him. It seemed to be more of a personal disagreement anyway.  
  
_Learn one can in many ways. Attention a Jedi must always pay._  
  
Joran Dooku jumped as his Master's mental voice intruded on his thoughts. _Of course, Master. I just thought there would be matters of more importance to deliberate._  
  
_With the young ones the future lies. Important they are! Perhaps to spend some time in the creche will remind you._  
  
Joran flinched outwardly, but knew the punishment for his impatience could not be avoided. _Yes, Master._  
  
...  
  
"Oh, he's adorable," Rani heard Lila exclaim, and a bunch of the others repeated it and similar phrases. He saw them around Qui-Gon and headed over himself.  
  
Qui-Gon beamed as he approached. "What you got there, little guy?"  
  
"A kitten!" Qui-Gon cried in much merriment. "He's our new friend." He scratched the animal's ear. "Here, you wanna see him?" Qui-Gon held up the creature.  
  
Raniwasha peered closely at the kitten, and the kitten looked back curiously. "He's cute."  
  
"Go on, hold him."  
  
"Nah, he's okay, besides he probably likes you better."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed. He and Rani and the rest sat by the garden pond and played with the animal, taking turns holding and petting him until he decided to get up and run across their laps. Then he escaped and some of the children chased him. They could not catch him, and he skittered back to Qui-Gon who still sat at the water's edge.  
  
_Meow!_ the kitten cried to him.  
  
He laughed again. "You'll never get him to come to you if you chase him," he told the others.  
  
_Mow!_ the little cat added to enforce the point.  
  
"Hey, what did the Masters say about keeping him?" Colla asked.  
  
Qui-Gon's answer was interrupted by Crage's sneeze. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
They shrugged and turned away. "Eladh said it was all right. He can stay!"  
  
"You mean we get to have this kitten around all the time?" Rani asked.  
  
Again, Qui-Gon was cut off by Crage, and again he drew everyone's attention.  
  
"Stop looking at me!" he told them as he scratched his arm.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great?" Qui-Gon answered his friend.  
  
They went back to watching the kitten scamper around, but a moment later Crage went into a sneezing fit and furiously scratched at his arms and face.  
  
"Um, Crage, you all right?" Tanna asked him.  
  
"No," he said, shaking his head. He started to gasp for breath. The children all got up and began to yell and make such a commotion that it only took a moment to get their caretaker's attention.  
  
Eladh quickly appeared and surveyed the scene. His senses told him through the noise that there was a problem with Crage. He scooped up the little Alderaanian and whisked him away. The others were left to settle on their own.  
  
...  
  
Rani had already been tucked into bed, so Qui-Gon was getting ready for sleep too. The kitten sat next to Qui-Gon's cub on his sleepcouch watching him. Only his eyes following Qui-Gon let on that he was not another stuffed toy. Qui-Gon was in his sleepclothes and ready to get under the covers, except he could not find his bear. He was about to give up his search when he heard Lorn behind him.  
  
"Missing something?" he taunted.  
  
Qui-Gon turned to him with a thoughtful frown. "Do you know where my bear is?"  
  
Lorn stepped right up to Qui-Gon. "It isn't yours. You aren't good enough for it."  
  
"Did you take it? Give it back!"  
  
Lorn pushed young Jinn. "No way."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There's no way I'm giving you anything. You almost killed Crage."  
  
"What? I didn't do anything."  
  
"You and your stupid cat-" Lorn pushed the kitten off the sleepcouch; the kitten fell to the floor with a cry but landed on his feet, "-made him sick. He couldn't even breathe. And it's _your_ fault." Lorn shoved Qui-Gon with all his might. Qui-Gon fell on the floor. Lorn threw a pillow, which struck him in the face. "Crage hates you for what you did to him. Nobody likes you. You should leave."  
  
Lorn glared at him and stomped away to wash up. Qui-Gon pushed himself to his feet, wiped at his eyes, and ran into the hallway, the kitten at his heels.  
  
...  
  
There was one more roomful of crechelings to tuck in, Eladh thought as he entered that room. He began to check on the children when he came to an empty sleepcouch. Not to his surprise, it was Qui-Gon's, nor did anyone admit to knowing where he was.  
  
Finishing the task at hand, Eladh at last went in search of his commonly wayward charge. He was found huddled in a corner at the end of the corridor. Eladh did not overlook the signs that he had been crying. The kitten was in a ball on his shoulder. Eladh nudged him, and he jumped down. He lifted Qui-Gon and carried him to a safe depository: his own quarters.  
  
He made Qui-Gon, who had stirred very little, comfortable in his own bed. The kitten started to climb up so Eladh helped by lifting him up to Qui-Gon. The little animal walked in circles before lying down on the pillow above Qui-Gon's head. Eladh would not need the berth for a while; he had some business to tend.  
  
The corridors were mostly empty and quiet, save for some of the more nocturnal inhabitants of the Temple. Eladh reached his destination and would have knocked, but the door flew open and he was nearly barreled into by Atash Ora. She went around him, and he thought that the apparently unhappy Master must not have noticed him for surely she would then have knocked him down.  
  
He entered Master Yoda's apartment to see the old Jedi leaning on his walking stick sighing deeply. Padawan Dooku must have been awakened by Ora's discussion with her mentor because he stood in the doorway to his room in sleeppants and now turned to get back to his rest.  
  
Yoda looked up at his entrance. "Eladh, so many guests at this hour. Full moon, there must be. How help you can I?"  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you, Master Yoda, but I have a request to make, and I could use some advice."  
  
Eladh wondered if there were ever a way to tell if Yoda were actually tired as he gazed at the creche master with those heavy-lidded orbs. "Ah, please sit."  
  
The Dimnara seated himself upon the low sofa.  
  
"Oh, since here you are, I must inform you that an extra hand in the creche you will be having for a few days." Eladh looked up as a moan came from the other room. Yoda lifted his voice to say, "Asleep at this hour Padawans should be." There were no further noises. "Now, please, what need you?"  
  
"I need permission to move one of the crechelings into his own room. He has been subject to torment from some of the other children because of his strength in the Living Force. I think it would be best if he could have a little room to stretch out, and where he will be safe from the bullies. I hate to see any of the children treated the way he is."  
  
"Hmm, single out any of the children we should not. Perhaps to deal with the misguided children the more productive course it is."  
  
"Yes, Master, that is what I want your guidance on. I believe I know who the antagonists are, but I'm not sure what to do with them. It may still be advisable to separate the child, just so he has a little refuge. There is a small room not far from the others he could use."  
  
Yoda looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded in authorization. "Also, find a proper punishment we will. Set these young ones back on the correct path, we must."  
  
When they had settled on a course, Eladh returned to his quarters and Qui-Gon and lay himself down on his sofa to rest.  
  
...  
  
In the morning, Qui-Gon had breakfast with Eladh and explained what transpired the night before and listened to Eladh's plan for him.  
  
"But what about my friends? Rani?"  
  
"You'll still get to see them. There won't really be any differences. You just get a quiet place to go when you need it. Nobody can bother you."  
  
He showed Qui-Gon the room he would be in. The boy looked around. Eladh had fixed it up before breakfast. The flower Qui-Gon tended daily was now easily reached beside the bed, and there were other plants spread throughout the room. The kitten he had saved was curled on his bed.  
  
"How do you like it?" Eladh asked.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up at him and replied, "It's nice. Thank you, Master."  
  
Eladh smiled. "Why don't you stay in here for a while and get used to it?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and hopped on the sleepcouch as the master exited. He closed his eyes and felt the Force flow through him in a technique he had been taught.  
  
A while later, Qui-Gon was brought from his immersion in the all-encompassing energy by a knock at the door. Opening the door, he saw Crage standing there. He looked a bit red and puffy but not angry.  
  
"Hi, Qui-Gon. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay. I guess I'm allergical to your cat, or somethin' like that, but the healer gave me some stuff so that won't happen again."  
  
"Oh, that's good. I'm sorry you got sick."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. I- I heard Lorn was being really mean to you. I didn't tell him to! I don't really like him. He just wanted me to hang out with him so we could make fun of you, but you're not so bad."  
  
"Thanks... I think." Qui-Gon frowned, but then he laughed and Crage joined him.  
  
"Hey, you wanna come play? I think Ran is looking for you."  
  
"Sure! Let's go!"  
  
...  
  
Eladh watched Qui-Gon sleeping peacefully. He already seemed happier. He hugged his bear close now that he had it back. Eladh was not surprised when he found it stuffed in the drawer with Lorn's tunics. Lorn and his friends were given additional lessons and several extra meditation sessions with Yoda for their unkind treatment of Qui-Gon. He was not sure it would change their behavior, but he hoped. He had done as much as he could for now and so left the little ones to their rest, leaving Qui-Gon's room. The door slipped securely shut behind him.


End file.
